


G: Gravity

by XX_CALIBRE



Series: Pykja Vænt Um [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX_CALIBRE/pseuds/XX_CALIBRE
Summary: A quiet life it is, at night.
Relationships: Eivor/Vili
Series: Pykja Vænt Um [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024777
Kudos: 27





	G: Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: Alternative end of AC Valhalla.

Eivor stands at the dock with his gaze cast into space. A quiet life it is, at night. A pleasant night. A wonderful night. Ravensthorpe, if not celebrating a previous victory, is a village of silence… something Eivor finds himself preferring nowadays.

He vaguely notices Dwolfg (the children still call his beast Mouse and/or Chewy—not that he was complaining about it) lays by his feet. Waiting for a command. A pet, a hug. Alas, Eivor has no warmth on his skin. He fears Dwolfg would shy from his frost.

His beast whines. 

Eivor’s heart whines.

“I’m sorry, Dwolfg. I’m afraid I’ll only make it worse.”

“You are  _ completely _ bare, Eivor Jarl. Maybe that is why, hm?”

Eivor’s lips wrestle for a smile. “Arse-stick. I thought you preferred sleeping  _ before _ the children’s bedtime?”

Standing by his side is Vili Hemmingson. His Drengr. Standing by his side is a man of pride and dignity. His warrior. “That I do, but I cannot help but wonder where you went. I merely was curious.”

“Are you sure you weren’t worried, too?”

“Bah! You are too much to handle,” says Vili, smirking at Eivor’s question. “I can only experience one emotion at a time when it comes to you or I would see myself in Valhalla.”

Vili now stands at the dock with his gaze cast onto Eivor. A quiet life he has, at night. A peaceful night. A beautiful night. Eivor, if not thirsting for blood, is a man of divinity… someone Vili fell in love with.

He throws his cloak over Eivor, almost laughing at how small Eivor looked under the heavy purple cape and black feathers. Small… and fragile. As if Eivor could break. Vili is no stranger to Eivor’s emotions. To his lies.

To his secrets.

They both know what it cost to become Jarl. Eivor losing Sigurd to a life beyond their comprehension, and Vili watching the life be taken from his father’s eyes.

“Eivor—”

“Shh, Vili. I would like to have a moment’s peace.”

How cruel the threads the Nornir weave.

And yet…

Eivor, Vili, and Dwolfg stand at the dock with their gaze cast onto the river. A quiet life it is, at night. A pleasant night. A wonderful night. Ravensthorpe, if not celebrating a previous victory, is a village of silence… something they find themselves preferring nowadays.

They found no need to speak. They found no need to break the silence. Because they know. Hand in hand, they know. The emotions. The lust. The love.  _ They know _ .

“Of course, my love. Anything you ask for, I shall provide.”

Eivor was Vili’s gravity, as he is to Eivor.

“Thank—”

His beast whines. 

Their hearts pound.

“Alright, alright.” Ravensthorpe’s Jarl has a smile on his face. One that causes a skip in Vili’s heartbeat. “C'mere, boy.”

How magnificent the threads the Nornir weave.


End file.
